Wishing On A Star
by RedBlackDoYouHearThePeopleSing
Summary: This is my story. And I'm here to tell it the way I want it told. Because only the victors get to tell the stories, and there are a lot of details the victor left out of mine. I'm not proud of who I am, or what I've done, but this is my story. T for blood because Reddie's paranoid. Who am I? You'll just have to read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chappie one of a fun story!**

I can remember it like it was yesterday. The stinging sensation of the wolf's jaws on my flesh, and then being rushed back home. I know I blacked out, but I can still remember Miss Astrid's urgent voice, saying

"It'll be okay, Allegra... Please.. Hang on for me."

I can remember the feel of the stinging solution they put on my wound, and the sound of little Halley's crying.

And when I woke up, I felt different. I felt a hunger deep within for.. blood. Miss Astrid was hovering over me, all worried. Back then I didn't understand what she was so panicked about, but I know now.

A few months down the road from that was a long meeting. I was only eight millennia old, which I guess is eight years if you go by human time.

I remember an official examining my wrist and saying: "She definitely has the mark"

I wasn't sure what that meant, but I guess as time goes on and you get older, you begin to understand more about yourself the world around you.

And after that meeting, which I can't recall the exact dialogue aside from that one little line I've shared, I remember Miss Astrid saying she was sorry. She hugged me, and said goodbye like the rest of my unit.

Noelle gave me her favorite scarf, Halley gave me a half-eaten lollipop, Sirius gave me his leather jacket, and Xerxes stood back and handed me a drawing.

"Come back and visit" Noelle had said.

Then there was a flash of light and that was the last time I lived up in the sky. I still go back there sometimes, I've got to recharge my power somehow.

But now, the jacket doesn't hang all baggy and lose on me like it once did, the drawing is old and fading, and the scarf is worn. The half-eaten lollipop has long since disappeared.

This is my story, and I'm here to tell it the way I want it told. Because only the victors get to tell the story, and believe me, I'm no victor.

What am I? Well, I'm a lot of things. My name is Sparkfang, though I much prefer to be called Allegra. Call me Allie, and I might just rip your throat out and eat it. The name is _Allegra. _Got it? Not Al, Allie, or 'Llegra.

I'm glad we cleared that up.

But here I stand, under cover of a darkened sky, alone, watching the moon rise above the trees. And this is literally what I'm thinking.

_"Meat. Hungry. Want meat. Bloody meat. Kill. Deer carcass."_

Lovely, right?

Yep, I'm a werewolf. Not like a werewolf from that one series, what is it, Twilight? Think something more along the lines of Remus Lupin from Harry Potter. A ruthless killer, unable to distinguish friend from foe. That paints a more accurate picture of lycanthropy. Think of not being yourself, the very traits that make you human just totally shutting down. Imagine being unable to control your hunger.

It's pretty bad.

To any of you who are curious, honestly, if the moon looks red or orange or whatever rosy color you want to call it, I say this:

Do not go into a forest. Or outside in any rural area.

When the red moon comes, it's the ultimate hunt. We actually travel in packs on these nights. A lot of lycanthropes usually hunt alone. So if you have any sense at all, listen to me.

I've never actually met another person like me, but I have met other lycanthropes. You know, while I was all psycho-wolf crazy.

But I'm just a lone wolf-literally-who may or may not enjoy dog biscuits.

So I slipped off into the shadows of the night, feeling hungry, curious of what I may catch. Maybe some deer, or raccoon? Oh man, deer sounds awfully good...

**So there you go! Review, follow, favorite, whatever makes your little heart happy.**


	2. The Power of Forgiveness

**Part two! Special thanks to Luna Miste for her review!**

I groan, pulling myself up off the forest floor. My head's reeling. It usually is after dealing with my wolfishness.

Only this time is different. I'm right near the portal. That's the first time that's ever happened. And Ash is right next to me, petting my hair and checking over me to see if I'm okay.

Let me tell you a bit more about Ash. She's probably one of my best friends, although I'm a bit surprised as to why she'd want to be friends with me after all the horrible things I've done to her.

She says, and I quote "You feel much better when you can forgive and look past the imperfection."

See, Ash is sort of Jack Frost's sister. No, not the one he saved from the cracking ice. Actually, she's not really even his sister, but she was his cousin, and she was taken in after her real mom died. And didn't realize she was adopted until she looked at her memories.

That's one thing we have in common. Neither of us can really remember our mothers. I can't remember my father, either, but that's because I'm a star. The closest thing I had to a mother was Miss Astrid. And my siblings were my unit.

I do miss them. But since I'm a threat, I'm only allowed to go back to recharge my wishing power.

But back to Ash. She had people that cared about her. And I guess I got jealous. So one day, when she got knocked out in battle, I sort of kidnapped her and locked her up in a fragile tower.

A fragile tower is a tower made from cloud bits, sunbeam, moonstone, crystal, and starlight.

And I froze her in a block of ice. Which kept her out of the way for two years. Ash is a phoenix spirit. The ice totally dampened her powers.

But then one day, she escaped. I don't know how she did it, I never asked.

But I told Jack and the summer spirit, Julio Summers, that Ash had been killed. Then I told them she'd been brought back, sort of like Sandy. Only I told them I was her, and I was just an altered version.

That's right. For two whole years, I posed as her. I had studied her memories beforehand, so that helped with my cover.

I adopted practically everything about her except her fire power. I even kissed her kinda-sorta boyfriend. Twice.

And during all that, I sort of lost who I really was. I got so used to being Ash the Firehearted, I forgot to be Allegra Astrea Wishes.

And I'm still trying to get back into my own skin. And feel comfortable with it.

But when Ash escaped, we argued for the longest time. A few punches were thrown. (I was on the receiving end for most of them.)

I can understand why she punched me. I really deserved it. But I guess after we had a long chat, we began to see eye to eye, to understand each other. And eventually, she forgave me.

As time went by, we got closer and closer. And we're best friends now. Almost sisters.

The power of forgiveness sure is amazing, isn't it?


	3. Sing with the Lark

**And so I present... Part 3. Thanks to GigglingFangirl for your review!**

Today I'm having one of those "Escape from Society" days.

I'm still granting wishes, but I'm sitting alone in a church sanctuary, in front of a piano.

Ah, piano. A beautiful instrument, if you ask me.

Okay, it's beautiful if it's done right. Same with vocals.

So that's why I practice. I know I'll probably never get to sing or play on Broadway or anything like that. I get really nervous in front of people.

But I like what I do, and that's really all that matters to me.

And today, I got a new piece of music.

Alright, I stole it from some choir kid. So if you're in a choir and some of your sheet music is missing, I probably stole it.

Hey! I'm not as bad as the New Year spirit. He's a legit kleptomaniac. Even has the diagnosis for it. As well being a pyromaniac, a synesthete, and an ADHD kid.

But he's actually pretty fun to hang around, if you like half-deaf crazy kids.

But music has always been important to me. It's something that has remained part of who I am for the longest time.

And now it makes me feel special, like I do belong on this earth. It makes me feel like I have a purpose.

That's the thing about music.

It can make you happy, tired, sad, flirty, all with just the change of notes. It's really amazing to me as to how something so small makes such a difference.

So I open the page. And there it is in bold black lettering, the words

"Sing With the Lark"

And I begin to play, singing along as I do so. I'm not so good with piano, but I still like to try. Why must the bass clef notes be so tricky?

The song is beautiful, with its graceful, flowing melody. I'm looking at a piece of choral music, and it has three parts: Altos, Sopranos, and Baritones.

I'm in a church with an arched ceiling, a great place to sing. The song spins and rings around me.

I sing the soprano part, and I can only imagine what this sounds like when harmonized.

I bet it's amazing.

**Okay, so there you have it.**

**"Sing With the Lark" is actually a real song, it's beautiful. My choir is singing it. Look it up if you've got the chance.**

**Huggles,**

**Reddie**


	4. Make a Wish

**So here's chapter/oneshot/story number four.**

**Thanks to all you readers and reviewers!**

Here I am, sitting on the edge of a random boat dock on the Little Miami river. I've got both my feet stuck down in the water, and I'm letting all the little fish nibble on my toes. It really tickles, and I'm trying very hard to to keep myself from laughing and flailing around.

I finally give in, and scream with laughter, yanking my feet out after a big fish began to chew on my toes. It's almost nightfall...

Slowly, one by one, the stars begin to come out as the darkness settles in. And tonight's a beautiful night. I'm in a less populated area, so the light pollution isn't a problem. At last, when the stars are out, they shine and look like pins that keep the sky attached to something. You know, like sewing pins. When you pin your two pieces of cut fabric together, then either stitch it up by hand or use the sewing machine.

There are times when I can't bear to look at the heavens and its starry glory. Sometimes it's a painful reminder of the fact that I'm a monster. Other times, I look up and feel a little homesick. Okay, a lot homesick.

And still other times when I look up and feel nothing but hatred and resentment. When all I want to do is go back and say

"You want a monster? I'll show you a monster." and just get my revenge. But I try to follow the words of Queen Elsa's song.

"Let it go."

Now, in the movie, she's letting go of a past that's bound her for a while, letting go of things that have kept her from shining.

But I also like to think she's letting go of all her grudges, anything that she ever held against anyone.

Frozen is such a good movie.

Tonight's a night where I can look up, and feel nothing but the awe and wonder of the bejeweled dark canvas above me. I guess I feel a little sad or lonely too, because I find myself wishing I had someone special to share this moment with. But wishing for a friend isn't easy. There's actually a little work to be done on that one. It requires dedication, loyalty, honesty, kindness, and lots of other things. I'll let you in on a little secret.

Good social skills are not required to have or make friends. I've seen many a socially awkward person with their friends. And those kinds of friendships tend to be the most interesting. I mean really, normal friends don't have completely random conversations consisting of random quotes from the ASDF movies.

Normal people don't even watch the ASDF movies. No matter how hilariously random they are.

Yep, I spend way too much time on the Internet for any spirit. Okay, to my defense, I'm not one of those crazy Tumblr addicts. Let me explain this.

I HATE TUMBLR. And Tumblr hates me. Do I care? That's a big noperoo right there. I'm more of a Youtube, Vine and Pinterest girl. But enough about medias. I've said enough about the sky, but I am certainly grateful that there's no full moon tonight.

Suddenly, I get a little buzz from the little necklace I'm wearing. Now a buzzing necklace? Don't worry, that's perfectly normal. It just means someone has made a wish. So, I look at the wish.

What is the wish? A wish usually takes the form of a small, glowing, pulsating bit of matter. Almost like it's alive. And I guess it is, in its own way.

Well, this wish is glowing blue. And it's cold. So the kid, I believe his name is Jamie Bennett, has wished for a snow day. I'm in a good mood, so I'm off to go put in a good word with Jack Frost.

**Thank you! Updates are painfully slow. I'm really sorry. **


	5. Best Friend's Brother

**Alright, I've done mostly lighthearted chapters.. Time for a more.. Angsty/dramatic one..**

Here I am, pacing back and forth in my star home. And I'm absolutely livid right now.

I can't believe it. Ash and my brother are dating. And they didn't even tell me! Maybe if they'd told me, I wouldn't be so upset right now.

Alright, maybe you aren't getting the picture.

I was coming back from another "rough night."

Now, I thought I'd stop in and pay Ash a little visit. She lives in a small, shabby apartment in an abandoned building that really ought to be condemned. It's a miracle the electricity works in there.

So, when I land, and head inside. I open the "door", also known as an old table cloth, and guess what I find.

Ash and Fino. Sitting on that dusty red retro sofa, watching some random movie. Holding hands.

And when I walk in there... Fino is kissing her.

So I did what any sister would do. I cleared my throat loudly.

"Ahem.. But WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I had yelled. And that was when they'd both looked at me. Ash, like a deer in headlights, and Fino looking at me as though I were some mosquito buzzing around his face.

I've never been given that look before. And it hurt. It was a look of pure annoyance and disgust.

It made me want to just break down and cry. But I bit my lip, holding it back.

"Go away, Allegra." Fino said coldly (or was it hotly, seeing as he's the guy that brings solar flares?)

I know, that was a terrible pun. But this story never promised you fabulous puns. Go read the summary again if you thought it did.

"Not until you tell me what's going on. You never told me anything about Ash." I had said.

That had led to a big arguement with Fino snapping at me, Ash trying to calm the situation, and then eventually, me storming off.

For the next few days, my best friend and my brother both gave me the cold shoulder.

Which led me to realize that instead of gaining a "sister", I'd just lost a friend and a brother.

For a while, they both totally ignored me. And to be completely honest... I'd never felt so alone. Those six millennia I'd spent by myself on Earth seemed like nothing now. At least then I had some other spirits for company. However, the spirits of yore have either changed... Or have passed on into the next world.

I guess the point is, when multiple people are upset with you, you begin to feel like the whole world is crashing down upon you. And that everyone hates you.

But that's not true. Don't be fooled. When that happens... Well, I'd offer advice on what to do in that sort of situation, but I never promised advice.

I'm not good with people. Or explaining things. And most advice I give is something along the lines of

"Try not to die" or "Humans are like that."

Does that even qualify as advice? Honestly, I don't think so. I do know that I most certainly do not possess the "untold wisdom" most stars seem to have. Guess I got left out of the gene pool there when Pops went all supernova.

Well, you live, you learn.

And now that I think about it, I don't know why I got so upset. I guess Ash was right, maybe I was being too possessive of my brother.


End file.
